This invention relates, as indicated, to wire grip hose clamps.
Wire grip hose clamps have heretofore been manufactured, in which a slotted screw is employed for closing or tightening the clamp, such screw having a relatively short hex head having a thin circular base flange or washer of relatively small diameter.
The clamp is usually made of a single piece or length of wire, bent or formed to provide circular hose-gripping portions which terminate in free ends or tails which lie adjacent the periphery of the base flange or washer of the screw head, and extend substantially tangentially to the circular hose gripping portions.
In applying such clamps to a hose, a driving tool is used having a socket in which the head of the screw is received and which is rotated to rotate the screw to thereby tighten the clamp on the hose.
It has been found, however, that in the tightening of the screw, there is a tendency of the tool socket to become disengaged from the head of the screw, partly as a result of the fact that the head of the screw is short, partly as a result of the fact that the thin circular base flange or washer is of such small diamter, and partly as a result of the fact that the free ends or tails of the wire clamp exert a pressure against the end of the tool socket.